


Unstable

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusing, Fusing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Refernced Neglect, Neglect, the kids aren't alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: The kids aren't alright fam
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	1. THe Story

**Author's Note:**

> This based off of this wonderful art I saw
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHhAcCjlnfq/?igshid=zpfmyr6q85jc

They drag their hands through their hair. 

Everything is too loud. 

_ tooloudtooloudtooloud  _

“Fu- language!” 

_ What?  _

_ You shouldn't swear!  _

Tommy goes to look at Bad. He looks to his right and doesn't see him. 

_ Where even are you!?  _

_ Where are you!?  _

Bad can hear Tommy to his left, but whenever he tries to look over to him, his head stays firmly in place. 

_ What just happened?  _

Both can distantly remember lots of yelling and anger, but they can't remember how or why they got here. 

Tommy pulls his hand down his face and shoves it back into his hair. He quickly retracts it with a yelp, hand getting poked on something sharp. 

“What the he- language! How do you keep stopping me!? I don't know!” 

It took Tommy a moment to realize but he felt his mouth saying everything Bad was saying 

Tommy looks down at his (his?) right hand he had poked and sees the greyish black color. 

The color of Bad’s demon skin. 

Bad’s mouth feels sour at almost saying the nasty words before realizing  _ why would he be saying them if Tommy is? _

He feels his heart sink as he stares down at his hand before finally pulling his gaze left to pale skin. 

Tommy’s pale skin. 

“SHI- STOP SWEARING! WHY!? IT'S NOT GOOD!”

They groan before Tommy takes his left hand to their middle and starts to  _ pull.  _

Bad yelps in pain, quickly shoving the hand Tommy’s controlling away. 

_ What?  _

_ That hurts!  _

_ Really?  _

“Yes Tommy, really. Well, how else are we supposed to split?” 

Bad feels confusion fill him from Tommy’s consciousness, spreading quickly with his own. 

“What do you mean?” 

Now that he’s paying attention, Bad can feel the rush of defensive anger from Tommy. 

“Well that’s how I split! That’s how I’ve always split.” 

Tommy crosses their arms and lets out a small scoff when Bad uncross them. 

“That’s not healthy or safe. Yea, whatever. Let me do it.” 

Bad quickly finds their mental strings expecting the usual woven pattern able to be removed by a thread. 

What he finds instead is a ball of tangled string. 

_ What? _

_ What are you whating about? _

  
  


It is a well-known fact of the server that Tommy doesn’t like to fuse. 

It has never been explained to Bad but he never asked. It wasn't his place. 

Now he wishes he had. 

_ Well instead of weaving, we have a knot.  _

_ What's that supposed to mean?  _

_ It means this is gonna take a while.  _

Tommy moves his hand back to their middle. 

“I don't have time for that- STOP” 

Tommy can feel Bad’s panic from his part of the mental space and he supposes it's not a good thing. 

_ Every time you do that, you rip away parts of yourself and end up with little parts of others!  _

_ Really?  _

_ Yeah!  _

_ Oh.  _

Bad sighs deeply and starts working at the tangles. 

_ Who taught you how to fuse anyway? _

Tommy falls silent and he can feel quiet.. shame? No, not quite. 

_ Um, I was never really taught? I just kinda did it.  _

Embarrassment. Ah. 

Bad gets a tangle loose and lets out a quiet cheer. 

_ Well everyone is supposed to be taught.  _

_ Who taught you?  _

_ Well.  _ Bad let's silence drift over him, pushing memories away. 

_ Skeppy helped me learn how to properly fuse.  _

_ Is that why you guys fuse so much?  _

Bad nods before remembering they're sharing. 

_ So when have you fused?  _

_ Oh.  _ Bad gets a few more knots undone. 

_ Well, I've fused with Wilbur and Tubbo. I Half fused with Techno once but he pulled out quickly.  _

_ And Wilbur didn't teach you?  _

An uncomfortable silence washes over them as Bad gets closer and closer to the end. 

_ Well, we didn't really have time to just fuse. We only fused in battle or when we really needed to.  _

Bad winces. 

_ That's like, the worst time to figure out fusing. It makes you fuse whenever you feel tense or even angry.  _

_ Why do you know so much about this stuff?  _ Bad can feel the skepticism leak from into his half of the mind space they've been in. 

_ It’s not important.  _ Bad tugs on one of the last knots and winces when it almost tears.  _ Just know I can relate a little. _

Bad finally pulls out the last tangle and they fall apart. 


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are the lovely texts i sent my friend while working on this lmao

Idk why but I've labeled tommy as a person who doesn't like to fuse so he doesn't do it much right?

Meaning the only times he does it are high stress right?

Which means he probably doesn't understand basic fusing stuff

Aka, he doesn't know how to fuse without tangling himself with the other person and then simply tearing himself off when he's done 

Which h u r t s 

So Bad's over here like, let's just unweave- *sees equivalent to a mass of tangled thread* o h

And Bad's like, who taught this kid how to fuse???

Who taught him how to unfuse??? 

Well, who would've been in charge of that? 

His family 

I need friendly bbh and Tommy interactions 

But who failed to teach him? 

Who taught him this painful way was okay?

Fusing doesn't develop until puberty 

Sooo 

He was to young for Phil to teach him, moving to the dream smp where the only times he ever needed to fuse was war time, where you don't have time to learn properly, just jump into action and go 

So the only people he's fused with are Wilbur and Tubbo, one who simply doesn't care, and the other who doesn't know 

Well

:) 

When you're in high stress situations all the time, your body reacts to small things like the world is ending bc it's the only way it knows how.

Maybe, Tommy and BBH were arguing and bad grabbed his arm or something

Tommy just instinctually fuses

Stuck

Best part 

Bad has to untangle them 

Meaning they get to sit there

Until Bad fixes it 

Like I said

Also Tommy is highkey desensitized (probably a better word for that) to the fact that it hurts 

And Bad is n o t (anymore)

So tommy just keeps trying to do it while Bad is trying to undo the knot 


End file.
